


History Is Important

by Insantiy_Washington



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, some Grimmons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insantiy_Washington/pseuds/Insantiy_Washington





	History Is Important

York leaned back on the locker, crossing his arms as Wash dug through his locker. "What in the world are you looking for?"

Wash continued to search his locker. "I can't - darn it - find my history book."

North sighed, turning towards Wash, shutting his own locker. "Did you leave it in the classroom again?"

"No, I already as Mr. Church if I did, but he said no." Wash cursed as he hit his head on the locker. "And what do you mean again?"

"Well, did you leave it at home?" York asked.

"We didn't have homework yesterday so no." The blond sighed as first bell rang. "I'll just tell Mr. Church that I don't known where it is."

York punched his shoulder playfully. "Chill out dude, you'll be fine."

Wash sighed as his friends walked to their classes.

He turned around, walking towards his next class.

\------

"Mister Washington."

Wash looked up at his teacher. "Yes, Mr. Church?"

"Where is you're history book?"

He knew this was coming. "Well, I...don't know where-"

"Um, excuse me?"

They looked up as another boy walked over to them. "May I help you Lavernius?"

The boy, Lavernius, nodded. "Well, yesterday I picked up this book." He opened up his bag, looking at the name on the inside. "I just didn't know who David Washington was."

He turned towards Wash. "Guess it yours then huh?"

Wash stared at him.  _He's hot._

He didn't notice Lavernius putting the book on his desk cause he was to focused on his face.

His dreads tided back, his bark blue eyes.

Lavernius smiled sheepishly. "Um, your welcome."

Wash stared at his teeth. _Damn, he must be brushing those teeth three times a day._

"Well, get back to work." Mr. Church turned around walking towards his desk.

"So," Lavernius started, looking at Wash confused. "I guess I'll go back to my desk now."

Wash sputtered. "Wait!"

Lavernius paused, turning back towards Wash. "Um...Yes?"

The blond blushed. "You can sit here. I mean, no ones sitting here, its manly just me."

"Sure." He grabbed his bag, sitting next to Wash. "I'm Lavernius. Lavernius Tucker. But you can call me Tucker."

Wash smiled. "Wash."

Tucker looked at him confused. 

"Its short for Washington. Sense-"

"Yeah I get it." Tucker pointed towards a group of two boys. One looking really annoyed by what the other was saying. "That one is the teachers son, Leonard Church, Church. The other one is Michael J. Caboose, Caboose."

Wash notice Tucker sigh as he stared at the two, Church almost looking like he was gonna punch Caboose is he didn't shut up. "They're not much, but their all I got."

Wash smiled. "Looks like you got a good family."

Tucker snorted. "Family is a strong word, more like friends that I treat as if they we're my siblings."

The blond laughed at that. "Okay, looks like you got some good friends."

"Good is a little to much too."

"Heeeeey."

The two jumped at the sound of the voice behind them. 

Tucker sighed. "Hi Donut."

Donut beamed, looking at Wash. "So what now!"

Wash looked confused. "What now?"

"Yeah," Donut's smiled turned into a grin. "Tucker! Heroically saves your butt and becomes and amazing friend! Soon, you'll asked Tucker out and you two will live happily ever after."

Wash and Tucker blushed. "Well-I-"

"Dude just ask him out, the last thing we need is another bet going around." Grif hissed.

"But, but we badly know each other!" Wash sputtered.

Donut rolled his eyes. "Yes you do, he's the boy who saved your butt and not getting a zero today person."

"Hey, your just upset you and Simmons got exposed." Tucker grinned at Grif. 

"Wha - we didn't get exposed!" Simmons squeaked.

Wash smiled looking at Tucker. "Hey Tucker?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go out?"

Tucker blushed looking away. "Um..."

" _For God's sake just say yes dammit!!"_ Church yelled across the room, causing the whole class to turn and look at the two.

Tucker swallowed as Mr. Church looked at them. " _Quite_."

Wash looked at Tucker. "...So?"

Tucker smiled. "Okay Blondie. Just to let you know, I'm gonna be the cutest of us, kay?"

The blond snorted. "Blondie? Really? Anyway, I was thinking shortest of us."

Wash laughed as Tucker punched his arm. "Asshole."

He had fun meeting Tucker's friends, and telling York and North about a boy who'll probably be coming over a lot.


End file.
